


3 Strikes And You're Out

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Gabriel, Chair Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Games, Smut, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: “Strike one,” He whispered, forcibly grabbing Gabriel’s wrists again and holding them above his head, more aggressively this time. “Three strikes and you’re out, little brother.” His finger outlined Gabriel’s jawline playfully, a smirk on his face. “Understand?”Gabriel shuddered when he felt Lucifer’s cold fingertips trace down his body. He nodded obediently, their intense eye contact never breaking, the younger angel pleading with his eyes for more. He refrained from wondering what would happen if he surpassed his brother’s limits. The thought of being punished by Lucifer, of all angels, made his cock twitch in desire.





	3 Strikes And You're Out

   “What if Father finds out?”

   Gabriel’s worried voice whispered harshly to his elder brother, who hurriedly locked the door to the dark room they had scurried into. It was check-up day for the angels of Heaven, a day their Father got his ass up and observed how each angel had grown. It would also be the day Father determined which angels needed to be recruited for war.

   Lucifer shrugged, which went unseen by Gabriel due to the darkness enveloping them in the small storage room. “He won’t.”

  “But how do you know?” Gabriel asked as Lucifer turned his full attention to the angel, beginning to nip at the younger’s jawline, his hands roaming Gabriel’s body. Gabriel stifled a whimper, exhaling shakily at the touch.

   The only light was dim and protruding from the half-broken bulb across the hallway. The small amount of light highlighted Lucifer’s features, his lust-glazed eyes twinkling as he nibbled at his brother’s neck. Gabriel shifted underneath him, tilting his head slightly and tugging at his own collar for Lucifer to have more access to his body.

   “Because no one will tell him,” The response made Gabriel’s skin crawl. “Right?” The salacious whisper tickled his ear delightfully. Lucifer pulled back just enough to gaze at Gabriel in the dimmed light, teasingly sliding his icy finger gingerly across the angel’s bottom lip.

   Gabriel shuddered at the daringly menacing predatorial glint in Lucifer’s crimson eyes. Quickly, he nodded his head and swiftly slid his hand over Lucifer’s wrist, pulling his brother’s hand away to reach Lucifer’s lips for a rough kiss. The elder’s response was immediate, pushing Gabriel viciously against the wall that ghosted his back, deepening the kiss. Lucifer’s tongue invited itself into his brother’s mouth as he pressed his body against Gabriel’s, creating a dangerously addictive friction between the two.

   When the archangels were calmly representing their Father in the ceremony, standing all pretty as the newer generation of angels checked in and out of Father’s office, it was Gabriel who had first provoked Lucifer’s hunger. Already, he had been buttered up by the sight of the youngest’s outfit, that damned button-up shirt that stuck on his body as tight as skin, his collar ruffled in an imperfectious way that exposed his ivory skin. However, it was Gabriel’s fault he didn’t behave, his fault that they had secretly snuck away for some privacy. If it weren’t for the bedroom eyes and purposefully scandalous brushes against his body, he would be in the ceremony for his Father right now.

   Lucifer’s hands felt so heavenly on Gabriel’s sensitive skin, like his fingertips produced an electricity that only seemed to be triggered when they touched. Gabriel tangled his fingers in Lucifer’s sandy hair as the heated kiss escalated quickly, feeling his showy shirt’s buttons being savagely popped open one by one. Gabriel reacted by jolting his hips forward against the bulge in Lucifer’s pants, rubbing their bodies together in a way that made Lucifer growl lowly into the kiss.

    “You’re playing with fire,” Lucifer tauntingly murmured once he pulled away, latching his mouth onto his brother’s neck, drawing his teeth across the skin. Gabriel let his shirt slip from his arms, beginning to grow hot against Lucifer’s clothes.

   “Then burn me,” Gabriel replied with a smile, tilting his head to the side to fully submit himself to the touch. He cried out when he felt teeth sink into his neck, which was soon replaced with a tongue lapping up the blood the mark produced. His grip tightened in Lucifer’s hair, causing the older of the two to chuckle against Gabriel’s neck.

   With the pace they were going at, Gabriel was already half-hard and the lust had hazed over his mind, pushing back the thoughts of a visible bite mark. The younger continued to rut himself against Lucifer’s pelvis, the air getting stuffier as his mouth hung open at the feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach. Leaving heated hickeys scattered across his brother’s neck, Lucifer glided his hands lower, firmly grasping Gabriel’s hips and fully grinding their clothed erections together, emitting a light gasp from the other.

   His hands releasing the older’s hair, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck, drawing them into a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. The high-pitched noises he bit back were released when Lucifer sped up the pace, increasing the relentless friction between the two, his tongue down the angel’s throat. When Lucifer pressed his body against him rougher than before, his wings shifting uncomfortably against the wall, Gabriel broke the kiss, tugging at Lucifer’s pants, the button popping open in the process.

   “Patience, angel,” Lucifer hissed, releasing Gabriel’s hips to tightly hold the younger’s hands above his head, pinning him firmly in place. Ravishly, Lucifer raided Gabriel’s mouth once more before dipping his head down, satisfied when Gabriel complied to keep his hands up.

   Gabriel bit his lip when Lucifer’s hot breath hovered over his stiffened nipple, closing his eyes as soon as Lucifer’s tongue began to tease him, flicking and suckling mercilessly at his nubs. Lucifer let a hand drop lower until it was lingering just above the tent in Gabriel’s pants, as he took his brother’s nipple between his teeth, tugging lightly. He couldn’t help but smirk at the quiet moans and gasps he was pulling from Gabriel as he pressed his palm against the younger angel’s throbbing cock, rubbing him gently through his jeans.

   “ _Fuck,_ Luce, don’t,” Gabriel uttered through parted lips, his breathing becoming hot and quick as Lucifer played with him. He clenched his fists in desperation, his hands still resting atop his own head.

   Lucifer’s strokes became rougher and more rapid, the teeth against his chest growing brute. “Don’t what?” The elder of the two hummed.

   Gabriel’s wings slightly jerked in frustration, and he let his hands fall to his brother’s shoulders, causing Lucifer to cease all movement and slide his body back to eye-level with the younger. Through the dim light, Gabriel could see that Lucifer’s eyes were glazed over with a thick sense of lust and a warningly possessive glint that froze him in place.

   “Strike one,” He whispered, forcibly grabbing Gabriel’s wrists again and holding them above his head, more aggressively this time. “Three strikes and you’re out, little brother.” His finger outlined Gabriel’s jawline playfully, a smirk on his face. “Understand?”

   Gabriel shuddered when he felt Lucifer’s cold fingertips trace down his body. He nodded obediently, their intense eye contact never breaking, the younger angel pleading with his eyes for more. He refrained from wondering what would happen if he surpassed his brother’s limits. The thought of being punished by Lucifer, of all angels, made his cock twitch in desire.

   Lucifer shrugged off his overshirt, his fingers hooking onto the waistline of Gabriel’s jeans, the smaller angel sighing in relief. With a swift tug, Gabriel’s jeans where hanging low from his knees, and he had to hold his breath when Lucifer brushed against his screaming erection, covered by his boxers.

   More than anything, Gabriel wanted to touch Lucifer, feel his hot mouth pressed against his own, to explore the older angel’s body with his curious hands. But he wasn’t about to lose the game Lucifer had set up so meticulously.

   As Lucifer stripped his jeans from his body, the younger angel amenably stepping out of the pants, Gabriel could only focus on his brother’s confident and dominant demeanor and he smiled to himself. He was going to make Lucifer scream, make him convulse in ecstasy, he was going to make him drop the smugness from that smirk.

   Pressure on his dick broke Gabriel from his thoughts, sucking in a sharp breath as Lucifer toyed with his boxers with one hand and pressed against his cock with the other. He slightly bucked his hips, swaying himself across the palm of Lucifer’s hand, who laughed lightly at Gabriel’s need.

   “Luci, please,” Gabriel breathed out yearningly. He couldn’t take much more of the toying, the warm breath that tickled his skin, the fingers that explored his body.

   Achingly slow, Lucifer began to strip the boxers from his little brother’s body. The warm touch of his hands lingered just above his now fully-hard manhood. Damn, Lucifer always made him get so excited.

   “Please what?” He murmured teasingly, almost causing Gabriel to get his second strike, who was writhing, hot and flustered under his brother’s touch. Lucifer had him wrapped around his finger, and he knew it.

   “Damn it, Luci,” Gabriel muttered, his face flushed, hands weighing down his head. But Lucifer didn’t budge, seemingly waiting for Gabriel to respond. His underwear were around his knees, his dick indigent and begging to be handled.

   “Touch me, do anything,” Vexed, the younger angel attempted to sound aggressive, but it came out as a needy mewl. He let out a sigh in satisfaction when Lucifer’s fingers slid their way around his cock, circling the slit with his thumb, spreading his pre-cum around his length in the process. His talented hands played with his head, twisting it in his palm before moving down the shaft.

   Gabriel did his best to hold back the strangled moans catching in his throat (in which he was failing miserably at), Lucifer’s lips dragging up his neck intimately. The feeling of pleasure in Gabriel’s stomach was giving him chills, as the strokes gradually becoming quicker and more heated.

   Lucifer’s piercing eyes met his, his own honey eyes clouded with desire. The minute they made eye contact, Gabriel couldn’t hold back the need for his mouth suckling at his tongue. To be honest, he had completely forgotten about their game, so he shot his arms forward around his brother’s neck, belligerently pulling him in for a rough, yet passionate kiss. Lucifer took control of this kiss, his movements around his cock quickening their pace. Gabriel moaned into his brother’s mouth, his tongue submissively surrendering to Lucifer’s.

   When they pulled away, Lucifer had that damned smirk on his face again. “Strike two,” He whispered in a sing-song voice that pushed Gabriel’s buttons.

   Lucifer pulled Gabriel’s arms away from him, grabbing his wrists with more force than before. However, before resetting the game, he boisterously pinned his wrists tightly against the wall, above his head, their foreheads pressed against each other’s.

   “One more strike and you’re out,” His grin never faltered. In an instant, his hands were back to fondling Gabriel. “And we’re just getting started.”

   The younger’s mouth watered, pricks of pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach. He was close to his orgasm, he could tell that much. The faster Lucifer stroked, the more necessitous and ragged his pants became. A mewl escaped his lips, the friction on his dick more than he could handle. It was getting much harder to keep his hands to himself than he had anticipated.

   “What are you going to do, little angel,” Lucifer huskily muttered, his hands encouraging Gabriel’s sounds of enjoyment. “When I hold you down and fuck you senseless?”

   His words pulled a whimper from Gabriel, whose mouth hung open slightly, throwing his head back as the strokes became rapid and hot. Gabriel’s vision produced black spots, the pleasure in his body sending a wave of delight all over his body, yelping loudly as he came in Lucifer’s hand, likely getting it all over the older angel’s clothes.

    Gabriel panted, his eyes instinctively meeting Lucifer’s. His simper was still glued to his lips, Gabriel realizing that Lucifer wasn’t even fully undressed. Damn, this was going to be one hell of a train ride.

   Lucifer chuckled lowly, bringing his hand up to Gabriel’s mouth, slipping his cum-coated fingers into the younger angel’s mouth. It was bitter, but Gabriel closed his lips around Lucifer’s fingers anyways, sucking gently at his fingertips, licking every last drop of cum from his fingers. Lucifer watched with bated breath as Gabriel slurped at his fingers, their eye contact never breaking.

   Once Gabriel had finished, Lucifer pulled his hand away, grabbing Gabriel’s chin roughly, a hungry expression on his face. “Good boy,” He uttered, bringing their lips together, the taste of his brother’s release prominent in his mouth. Gabriel’s hands remained above his head obediently, the tongue in his mouth practically deepthroating him.

   Truthfully, Gabriel didn’t think he could get aroused so soon again after such an orgasm. But it only took a mere minutes of Lucifer attacking his mouth, and the thought of Lucifer ramming into him to get his cock almost fully hard again. He had pretty fantastic stamina, thanks to Lucifer.

   Still gripping his brother’s chin, Lucifer broke the kiss to slide his hands down Gabriel’s body and grasp the smaller angel’s hips securely, and flip him around in the blink of an eye. Now facing the wall, Gabriel’s hands found the bricks, to which Lucifer scoffed.

   “Strike three,” Lucifer grinned, and Gabriel huffed in frustration.

   “You cheated!” The youngest archangel exclaimed. Lucifer only laughed, placing a hand on his brother’s upper back, shoving him down enough so he was nearly bending over.

   “Cheaters always win, Gabriel,” Gabriel could almost hear the smirk in his voice. His hands were being pulled forcefully behind his back, to which what he assumed would be his punishment. Lucifer paused momentarily to pick Gabriel’s long sleeve shirt off the ground, returning to his task once he got a hold of it. Carefully, he wrapped the shirt tightly over Gabriel’s hands, binding them behind his back.

   Next, he discarded the boxers that were around Gabriel’s knees, tossing them to the floor. Gabriel exhaled, hearing the sound of Lucifer dropping his own bottoms, likely his boxers as well. He knew that the older angel meant for him to hear it by the way he was making it so audible. The only way of telling what his top was planning to do next was to listen to what he was doing.

   He felt hands on his ass, teasing fingers sliding gently up and down his hole, one of hand slipping forward slightly to graze his balls, sending a small wave of contentment up Gabriel’s spine. He released a puff of air, shifting his wrists uncomfortably in the shirt’s knot.

   The finger on his entrance pushed in lightly, his other hand snaking up Gabriel’s body to his neck, grasping it and pulling back, bringing the younger angel’s head back enough to rest against his own head. His lips brushed their way to Gabriel’s ear, snickering as he spoke.

   “Come and you’re out,” The finger in his hole slid in deeper, drawing a soft moan from Gabriel. This time he wouldn’t get any strikes, and god, he didn’t want to know what else Lucifer would take away from him if he disobeyed.

   The grip on his neck was released and he let his head fall forward and press against the wall. The hand that wasn’t inside him trailed its way back to his dick, which had already been rubbed raw, fingers playing with its head. Gabriel hummed in hedonism as the finger inside him loosened his tight hole, only to be stretched more with a second finger. His fingers were still wet from both Gabriel’s cum and saliva, what turned out to be a very convenient lubrication.

   Suddenly, Gabriel arched his back, whining when the fingers inside him rubbed mercilessly against his prostate. The familiar sense of pleasure was building up inside his body, filling every cell in his being with satisfaction, like Lucifer was doing with his entrance. Lucifer knew he had found the gold mine, thrusting his fingers deeper into his brother, attacking the spot ruthlessly.

   “Agh! More, I need you,” Gabriel whimpered against the wall, crying out as Lucifer began to beat his fingers harder against his prostate. He sniggered at his brother’s pleas, pulling his fingers out of his entrance. Impatient, Gabriel gnawed on the inside of his cheek, bracing himself for what he had begged for.

    It wasn’t long before he felt the slick touch of Lucifer’s cock teasingly slide against his crack, the pre-cum dripping off his dick collecting itself in Gabriel’s hole. It was warm and relieving for the desire eating away at his thoughts. All he had to do was not come until Lucifer said he could That’s all.

   Before he knew it, the head of his brother’s dick was pressed firmly against Gabriel’s entrance, pushing himself further into the younger angel. Gabriel muffled a squeak as pain shot through his body, his fists clenching underneath the securely tied shirt around his wrists. Thankfully, Lucifer prepped him because he knew he’d be insanely sore the next day if he hadn’t, from personal experience.

   With one quick jerk of his pelvis, Lucifer thrust himself into Gabriel to get the rest of his length in. Gabriel yipped in pain, the stinging making his eyes water. Lucifer paused for a few moments, allowing Gabriel to adjust to his cock.

   “What are you waiting for, Christmas?” Gabriel teased as tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, earning him a sharp thrust from the opposing end.

   “Watch your tone,” Came the reply, the carnivorous hint to his voice making Gabriel shudder. Lucifer’s hands made their way to Gabriel’s hips, holding them in place as he started at a slow pace for Gabriel’s sake. With Lucifer brushing slightly against his prostate yet again, Gabriel whined, moving his ass back in rhythm to his brother’s thrusts. The leftover tears in his eyes had welled up enough to fall off his lashes.

   Lucifer shifted himself vaguely, increasing his speed little by little as Gabriel’s discomfort faded away, searching again for his prostate. When he did find it, the younger angel’s wings fluttered in delight, an excited mewl leaving his mouth. Lucifer took that as his cue to pick up the pace, gripping Gabriel’s hips firmly as he hit the angel’s sweet spot diligently.

 

   Aw shit.

 

   At this rate, Gabriel wasn’t gonna make it. He would definitely come with the amount of roughness Lucifer was going at. He held his breath, only to have it knocked out of him as Lucifer abruptly striked his prostate perfectly. He couldn’t bite back a loud moan, pleasure swirling ferociously in his abdomen. At this point, he was moaning with every thrust Lucifer threw himself into, the hands on his hips growing tighter.

   He hoped to God that nobody would suspect that the pair had been missing for a bit too long from their Father’s ceremony; He didn’t want Lucifer to stop anytime soon. The older angel pounded into Gabriel, continuously hitting his brother’s prostate while he seized his small hips to catch more wind. Gabriel was practically screaming at this point, unable to hold back his cries of ecstasy.

 

   “Fuck! Lucifer, wait--”

 

   Gabriel’s sun-kissed wings arched, his body shaking in pleasure as he came hard, shooting spurts of white against the wall and all over his stomach.

   He felt Lucifer pull out of him, to his distaste. When he tried to look over his shoulder, Lucifer was already pouncing on him, whirling him around and pulling him into a violent kiss. Gabriel could tell that his brother had been enjoying himself by the expression on his face, and that made him smile into the buss.

   “You’re out,” Lucifer whispered huskily when he pulled away. He kissed gently at the damp trail of tears on Gabriel’s cheeks, pressing butterfly pecks down to his chin.

   Damn it! He lost _again._ How embarrassing, he had already came twice and Lucifer hadn’t even came once. Despite his thoughts, Gabriel managed a sly grin. Third time’s a charm, after all.

   “What are you gonna do to me, tough guy?” He taunted, his hands still bound behind his back.

   “You’ll find out,” Lucifer’s breath grazed his sensitive skin, before he grabbed a hold of Gabriel’s arm, seemingly leading him somewhere in the cramped room. The dim light got brighter as they trailed further into the back of the room, illuminating an array of storage boxes and foldable chairs.

   Gabriel blinked, a little confused at Lucifer’s intentions. It wasn’t until his brother grabbed one of the foldable chairs from the wall that he realized what he was thinking. Gabriel mentally cheered, he loved the positions that could be accomplished in a chair, and this meant that it was his time to shine and wipe the conceited grin from Lucifer’s face.

   Eager, Gabriel made his way for the chair, but Lucifer stopped him.

   “Try to pitch better this time,” Lucifer smirked, his discarded shirt in his hands. Slowly, he raised the shirt to Gabriel’s face, tying it firmly around his brother’s eyes, acting as a blindfold. “The whole team was rooting for you.”

   Gabriel’s eyebrow twitched in irritation. “Oh, fuck you, Babe Ruth.”

   Not only were his hands bound, now he had to wear a fucking blindfold? He heard Lucifer snicker and his hands pulling him towards the chair. There was a pause as his brother sat down in the chair, his dick still fully erect. His hands lead Gabriel closer to him, until he was lingering just above him.

   Gabriel couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face as he waited patiently for Lucifer’s cock, stepping forward so that the chair was in between his legs, facing the older angel. Gabriel felt as Lucifer brought his hand to his mouth, and he compliantly spat into Lucifer’s palm for lubrication. He heard his brother’s dick being evenly coated with a few wet noises.

   After Lucifer thoroughly lubed up his cock, the younger archangel lowered himself onto his brother, sighing in delight as it slid into him, filling him up. Lucifer seemed to be entertained as well, judging from the breathing pattern he was producing. The older angel’s hands once again found their way to Gabriel’s hips, loosely looping him closer.

   He wished he was able to watch Lucifer’s expression, or to at least touch him. Lucifer was too beautiful to go untouched; His beauty was what enticed him in the first place, only to fall for him even more with his personality over time.

   Gabriel rolled his hips, the dumb grin on his face widening when he heard Lucifer grunt lightly in elation. He continued the dance before he felt the need for more tugging in his stomach. He raised himself from Lucifer, going back down on him repeatedly at a reasonable pace, occasionally pausing to roll his hips in a circular motion around Lucifer’s cock.

   He was getting hard again, the feeling of his brother’s cock in him arousing him. Lucifer shallowly moaned, his grip on Gabriel tensing possessively as the younger angel rode him. Soon, Lucifer began to thrust himself upwards and meet Gabriel in the middle. When the older angel struck his sweet spot yet again, he threw his head back in burning bliss and lost himself into the rhythm.

   Gabriel was now fully erect again, his cock bouncing against his stomach as he went down on Lucifer, which was already dried with cum from the previous round. Lucifer suddenly gripped his hips until he couldn’t move anymore, his thrusts overpowering him and hammering into his prostate incessantly at a swift pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin, along with a low moan rumbling from below Gabriel and his own sharp cries of “yes” and “fuck” filled the room.

   With one last brutal and deep thrust into his prostate, Gabriel saw stars as he came, bellowing as he did. Out of breath, he momentarily paused before he continued to ride out his orgasm until he felt Lucifer shoot his own seed inside him.

   Both exhausted angels didn’t dare to move, Gabriel slumping forward into Lucifer’s arms. He felt as Lucifer begin to untie his blindfold, blinking in alleviation as he could finally see his brother’s tired, yet pleased expression. He had his cum on his face, and Gabriel laughed airlily at the sight. They lay in each other’s arms, with occasional kisses to the head and cheeks.

   “Can you undo my wrists?” Gabriel finally requested, breaking the peaceful silence.

   “Hmm,” Lucifer hummed into Gabriel’s hair. “Nah.”

   Gabriel blinked before huffing. “Luci! Undo my wrists!” He demanded.

   Lucifer only laughed at him, lifting Gabriel off his lap, pulling out of him in the process. “You lost, so you gotta get out yourself.” He leaned in and pecked his brothers nose before putting him down.

   “You’re a dick, you know that?” Gabriel scoffed at him with playful frustration in his hazel eyes.

   “You are what you eat,” Lucifer retorted with a smirk.

   Gabriel growled at his older brother’s smartass talent before erupting into laughter at the stupid joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me, I haven't written a smut since 2015. I fucking love this pairing, it's actually probably my favorite shipping in the Supernatural fandom. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading my bullshit. Cheers!


End file.
